It Started on Prom Night
by KandiKisses19
Summary: Teddy and Spencer were the perfect couple until Spencer started acting weird. Then, after just one night, Teddy's life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Teddy and Spencer were at the Prom and had been dancing for the past hour. The whole Prom experience had been a dream come true for Teddy. She had the perfect dress, the perfect hair, the perfect makeup, and the perfect date. She felt like she was floating on a cloud, blissfully slow dancing with her boyfriend, until he put his hands on her butt.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Teddy gasped out while she moved his hands back up.

"I'm sorry, baby. You're just so beautiful in that dress."

"Oh! Thanks, Spencer." Teddy was taken aback but kept dancing.

"I love you so much Teddy, you know that, right?" Spencer looked at Teddy right in the eyes and she felt her heart rate increase.

"Of course I do! And I love you, too." Teddy put her head back on her boyfriend's shoulder and smiled. This was perfect.

"Teddy, I want to have sex with you."

"What?!" Teddy looked at him in surprise and stopped dancing. He said it so nonchalantly, like it was the most normal thing to just blurt out in the middle of a conversation.

"Well, this relationship has to go somewhere, doesn't it? I mean, it's great hanging out and making it out with you or whatever but I want something more, Teddy. Don't you?"

"Um... Well, I guess. But... sex... is such a big step." Teddy dropped her hands from his shoulders and looked away from Spencer. He put his hand on her chin and made Teddy look at him.

"Baby, it's Prom. Tons of couples have sex on Prom night."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean we have to. Don't you like what we're doing now?" Teddy's voice broke while she was talking. Of course she'd thought about going all the way with Spencer before, but this was so sudden. And not really romantic.

"What a_re_ we doing now, Teddy? I hang out at your house, you hang out at mine. Sometimes we go out and have dinner somewhere. It's getting pretty routine, hun." Teddy's eyes stung at those words. _Routine? What is that supposed to mean?_

"Spencer, I thought you loved me."

"I do love you! And what would be a better way to proclaim our love than to take our relationship to the next level? You're so beautiful, Teddy. You're all I think about and I love you." Spencer got this weird look on his face and it scared Teddy. He seemed like he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, just like always. But she loved him so much. And wasn't he right? They had been dating for a while, and maybe it was time to spice up their relationship.

"Alright, Spencer. I'll stay with you at your hotel room, and whatever happens... happens." Teddy still wasn't really sure about this, but Spencer was so excited, she could see it all over his face.

"Great! I was hoping you'd say that. Which is why I booked the hotel room in advance." Teddy felt like she'd just been slapped. _He already booked the hotel room?_

"Spencer, seriously?"

"Baby, baby. I had to make sure I had a room booked, just in case you said yes. What if there were no vacancies, and there's no way we'd be able to have sex at your place. And my house is too small, my mom would be able to hear everything."

Teddy started to feel sick. This was too fast, but didn't she know that this was going to happen eventually? And Prom night was the perfect time. Her parents weren't expecting her at home until the next day anyway.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"I know. I can't wait for tonight? Can you?" Spencer put his hands back around Teddy's waist and they started dancing again. Teddy put her face in his shoulder and her reply was barely audible.

"Nope, can't wait."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading short and sweet chapter one! The next ones will be longer, I promise. Please review, favorite, and follow!_**_ **:-{D**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Teddy woke up at 7:30 the next morning. She was really sore down there and could feel a migraine developing. It took her a bit to remember where she was and what she did last night. She was in a queen sized bed and to the right of her was Spencer. _Thank God he's sleeping. _Teddy did not want to have to face him just yet. She needed time to unscramble her thoughts. She remembered the conversation her and Spencer had last night at Prom. She remembered leaving Prom with him and feeling the anticipation of going to a hotel to sleep with her boyfriend. Teddy rubbed her temples and regretted drinking the champagne Spencer got for them. It was the first time she had alcohol. And the first time she had sex. The realization made Teddy smile. She had finally had sex! Her friend, Vonnie, had always told her stories of things she'd done with guys in the later hours, but Teddy always felt left out. Now she had some stories of her own. Well, _a _story. But at least it was something. Although, she wasn't so sure that she'd be telling Vonnie, or anyone, about what happened last night. It was so... weird. Everything was awkward and painful. Plus, Spencer took control of everything and Teddy didn't feel like she had any say in how things were going. Every time Vonnie talked about her sex experiences, they seemed so magical. Or at least, romantic and fun.

Spencer rolled over and Teddy held her breath. When she saw that his eyes were still closed, she breathed a sigh of relief and sat up to find her clothes. She was still completely naked and she was freezing. The hotel air conditioning always seemed to be cranked up really high.

After Teddy carefully got out of the bed, she started to stoop down to pick up her underwear when she felt a strange sensation. The combination of her pain and a sudden feeling of needing to puke made Teddy let out a little gasping noise. She silently scolded herself for drinking again and looked back at Spencer. He stirred but was still asleep. Teddy raced to the bathroom, still naked, to throw up and pee.

As soon as she was done, Teddy looked at herself in the mirror. _I don't look any different, but I sure do feel different._ She recalled Vonnie telling her that as soon as you lose your virginity, you'll look different to everyone else. Teddy didn't understand her then, and she didn't understand her now. Teddy took the rest of the pins out of her hair and ran her fingers through it. She could still feel some hairspray in her blonde locks and decided to take a shower. Besides, her makeup was really runny and she was still freezing.

Teddy turned on the shower and as soon as the water started to steam, she stepped inside. She stood in place for nearly ten minutes, just letting the scalding water fall on her. Finally, she washed her hair, then her body, then got all the makeup off her face. Teddy spent about five more minutes just letting the water cleanse her. When she was about to get out, she heard someone open the bathroom door.

"Knock, knock babe. Did ya sleep well?"

Teddy felt her cheeks grow flush and hot. She made the water colder and got tense.

"Uh, y-yes I slept well. Hey, Spencer. I didn't know you were awake." _Why am I so nervous? Spencer's my boyfriend, not some random guy walking in on me while I'm in the shower._

"Yeah, I just woke up and saw that my beautiful blonde vixen wasn't in bed next to me and I got worried."

_Vixen? Spencer has never talked like this before._

"Oh, I'm okay, just uh, showering. I was about to get out, if you don't mind."

"What's that, babe? Sorry, but I really gotta pee."

Teddy spent the next 30 excruciating seconds listening to her boyfriend urinate. She heard the seat close and was about to ask him to leave again when she saw the shower curtain start to open.

"Spencer, what are you doing? I prefer to shower alone!" Teddy closed the curtain and covered her boobs with her arms.

"C'mon Teddy. Doesn't morning shower sex sound wonderful?"

"Well, I'm finished already. Showering, that is. And you didn't even wash your hands." Teddy was stumbling over her words and really wished that she hadn't spent 15 minutes just idly standing under the water.

Spencer laughed and she heard the bathroom door close. Teddy peeked out of the curtain and found that she was alone in the bathroom again. _And he still didn't wash his hands._ She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Teddy looked around but didn't see any towels. _I could've sworn that I made sure there were towels in here. _

"Spencer? Did you take the towels?" Teddy called out of the bathroom. She was mad. Spencer was playing a practical joke on her today, of all days? She just wanted to go home, hug Charlie, and tell her to never ever get a boyfriend.

"Yup! You're gonna have to come out here to get them!" _This is way too early to be dealing with this kind of bullshit. _

"Oh my God, Spencer. Please just bring the towels back in the bathroom!" Teddy knew he wouldn't so she didn't even bother to step back in the shower.

"Nope! Come and get them! And do it slowly!"

Teddy felt sick again and knew she should have listened to her mother when she said sex in high school is a bad idea. Last night, Spencer didn't even see her naked. It was pitch black and they kept the lights off. And this was definitely not how she wanted to show herself to him.

Teddy opened the bathroom door and stuck her head out. She saw Spencer standing in the middle of the room, grinning and holding a towel above his head.

"Hey, babe. You're gonna have to jump to get it." Spencer was acting like a total asshole.

"Spencer, why are you acting like this?" Teddy was so exasperated and so tired. All she wanted was a nap in her own, warm bed.

He lowered the towel to just his waist. "Teddy, we had sex last night and I didn't even get to see you naked. Please? I think I deserve at least that." Teddy opened her mouth in shock.

"You don't deserve anything! You're acting like a jerk and... and I..." Teddy trailed off.

"You what, Teddy?"

"I think we should break up!" Teddy blurted out.

Spencer dropped the towel and looked crestfallen. But only for a moment, that was quickly replaced by rage.

"You can't break up with me, we just had sex!"

"So, what? You're not acting like you and I'm not comfortable around you anymore." Teddy felt like she was about to cry. And she was freezing again.

"You listen to me you little whore. You are not allowed to break up with me! You are now my property, got it?" He was quickly walking toward the bathroom door.

Teddy was terrified and locked the door before Spencer could come after her. She leaned against the door and tried to get her breathing under control. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it might jump right out of her. Spencer started pounding on the door. Teddy started sobbing and sat down on the cold bathroom floor, with her head in her hands.

"I'm not your property! I never want to see you again! Just get out of here, I'll walk home," Teddy screamed out between sobs.

"Fine, you bitch! Have it your way! And by the way, I didn't wear a condom last night!" Teddy heard the door slam and she cried even harder.

_He seriously didn't wear a condom? And I don't take birth control. This is just great, Teddy. Last night was supposed to be the best night of my life. How did this perfect dream turn into an absolute nightmare?_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon but please leave a review, follow, and favorite. :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Shit, shit, shit._ Teddy was in the Wal-Mart bathroom, staring at the positive pregnancy test in her hands. It was exactly 15 days after her and Spencer had sex. And exactly five after her missed period.

"Are you okay in there, Teddy?" Her friend, Ivy called out from the other side of the stall. Ivy was the only person Teddy had told that she and Spencer had sex. She also told Ivy about all the drama that happened the morning after. Teddy was so glad when Ivy wasn't judgemental to her. She just took all the information in and wanted to help Teddy in any way possible.

So, of course, Teddy made Ivy go with her to Wal-Mart to buy and use a pregnancy test. There was no way that Teddy would have been able to take the test at home. There were too many family members that might catch her in the act. Plus, her very pregnant mother was constantly in one of the house's bathrooms.

"Uh no, Ivy. I don't think so," Teddy answered.

"Oh man, Teddy. Are you...?" Ivy couldn't finish her sentence.

Teddy couldn't even say yes. Her response was a muffled sob. That was all the 'yes' that Ivy needed. She opened the stall door and hugged her best friend.

"What are you going to do now, hun?" Ivy asked Teddy with concern in her voice.

"I guess I have to tell Spencer." Teddy kept crying at the thought of having to make contact with him again. She didn't talk to him or text him after they broke up. Although, Spencer tried mercilessly to get a hold of Teddy. He was always leaving voice mails on her phone, and texting her apologetic messages. But she was too afraid to forgive him. Too scared of what he would do the next time they got in a fight.

"Yeah, you do. Do you want me to be there with you when you tell him?"

"You mean I can't just text him the news?" Teddy tried to laugh at her own joke but she was too caught up in all the sadness of being pregnant and anger at herself and Spencer for letting this happen.

"No, hun, you can't." Ivy responded soothingly while rubbing Teddy's back.

"And thanks for offering to come, Ivy, but this is something that I need to do alone." Teddy tried to build up the courage to tell Spencer but she couldn't. Not today.

"Do you want me to drive you there and wait in the car?"  
"No that's okay. Please just drive me home."

Ivy drove Teddy home in silence. Ivy was thinking of all the ways she could torture Spencer for breaking her best friend's heart and Teddy was trying not to cry again, so she could look normal in front of her family.

There was no way that Teddy could tell her parents what was happening. Especially her pregnant mother. She would probably try to get them on some television special. It would be just like her to exploit her own daughter, just so she could have some more 'fame'.

Teddy walked in the front door, feeling numb. She needed time to think. Time to build up the courage to tell Spencer.

The first person she saw was her brother, Gabe. She passed him while going upstairs.

"Hey, sis." He went down so fast he didn't even look at her.

_So far so good._

Teddy was just about to open the door to her room when her mom found her.

"Hey, sweetie! How's everything going." She seemed to be looking right through Teddy. Just asking her how she was doing to fulfill her 'parental role'. Teddy tried to put some pep in her voice before she responded.

"Great, mom. Everything's going... just great."

"Honey, are you all right? I haven't seen Spencer around lately. Is everything okay between you two?" Genuine concern filled up in her face and for a moment, but just a moment, Teddy seriously considered just breaking down and telling her mother everything that happened since Prom.

"I'm fine, mom. Seriously," Teddy tried her best to smile, "Spencer's just been working a lot and I've been focusing on schoolwork."

"Well, alright. If you need to talk about anything, you know I'm here."  
"I know, mom."  
"And isn't the last day of school tomorrow? You'll be able to see each other much more in the summer."

"Yes, it is. Thanks mom, that's true. Uh, I have to go study for my last exam now."  
"Okay, dear." Teddy's mom walked away and Teddy felt relieved. She'd gone through a whole conversation with her mother without cracking.

Teddy closed her bedroom door after stepping inside. She locked it for good measure and went to lie down on her bed.

_I haven't done a single video diary for Charlie since the day before Prom, _Teddy realized. She felt depressed. _Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones. _She tried to make another joke but ended up crying again. She still couldn't accept the fact that she was carrying a baby. _There's a living person in my stomach. _Teddy had to run to her bathroom to puke. Whether it was morning sickness or all the emotions rushing to her, she had no idea. Maybe it was a combination of both.

Teddy decided that she couldn't take anymore of this day and fell asleep at 8 o'clock that night.

It was now exactly 24 days since she'd had sex. 14 since she missed her period. And nine days since she found out she was pregnant. And today was the day that Teddy realized it was now or never to tell Spencer that she was pregnant.

Teddy decided to drive herself over to his house. She didn't want to be any more of a burden on Ivy and there was no way that Teddy was ready to tell her family what was going on.

In the nine days that Teddy found out that she was pregnant, she spent all of her time worrying, eating, and puking from the morning sickness. She didn't leave the house except to take her last final exam. Luckily, Teddy passed all of her classes so she was going to be a senior next year. _My last year of high school. I wish I had time to be happier about it. _

Teddy turned into Spencer's driveway and braced herself for what was about to come. Anything could happen. He might act like the complete jerk he was at the hotel room. Or he might act like the old Spencer again. _Or maybe he'll act like a totally different person. _Teddy wasn't sure which of these options she preferred. Teddy noticed that Spencer's parents' cars weren't in the driveway and was relieved. She had no idea what Spencer had told them. It was probably either nothing at all or a complete lie about why they had broken up.

Before Teddy could even knock on the door, it burst open.

"Well, hey there! Look who came crawling back." Spencer had a smirk on his face. Teddy was taken aback by his rude attitude but she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Seeing Spencer again engulfed Teddy in a wave of emotions. She still loved him, but she was still so hurt and angry with him.

"Crawling back? Really? Look, Spencer I have something to tell you." Teddy decided to skip the conversation formalities and tell him right away that she was carrying his kid. Otherwise, she might chicken out and end up sleeping with him again.

"Alright. Come in, come in." Spencer motioned for her to go in the house. Teddy walked in and sat in the spot she always did on the familiar couch in Spencer's living room.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Spencer asked her. Teddy shook her head 'no' and Spencer sat down next to her. He flashed her a cute, half-smile. Things seemed just like old times and Teddy couldn't help but smile back. Spencer put his arm around Teddy and pulled her closer. Teddy got a whiff of his familiar cologne and closed her eyes. Then, she felt the familiar sensation in her stomach and knew she was going to throw up.

Teddy jumped off of the couch and ran to the bathroom. She started to hurl when she realized she didn't shut the door. Spencer was standing in the door frame with a look on his face that was mixed with disgust and worry.

"Jeez, Teddy. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Teddy said after she was done throwing up.

"Seriously, do you want me to drive you home?"

Teddy flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out. This was all getting routine. _Huh, 'routine'. That's what Spencer said to me on Prom night, to get me to sleep with him. _Teddy then remembered what she came to Spencer's for. "No, that's okay. I have to tell you something."

"Oh, yeah, right. You said something about that when you came in. What did you want to-." Spencer stopped mid-sentence and looked at the toilet. Then he looked at Teddy and realized what she was going to say. "You're... pregnant... Aren't you?"

Teddy looked at the ground and felt the tears start to fall down her face again. _God, why can't I keep my emotions under control?_ "Yes, Spencer. I'm pregnant." Her voice broke and she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what else to say. Spencer opened his arms and Teddy ran to him. She let him embrace her while she freely cried in his shoulder.

"Listen, I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately. Let me make it up to you. Can I take you out to dinner somewhere?"

Teddy wiped her eyes and looked up at Spencer's face. His apology seemed genuine. And she was feeling pretty hungry since she threw up and didn't eat much that day.

"Sure, I could eat." Teddy let Spencer grab her hand as he led her out of the door and to his car.

"We'll figure this out. Don't you worry."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! How's the story going? Please leave a review. :) And don't forget to follow and favorite! :D  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Teddy and Spencer pulled into the Olive Garden parking lot. Spencer opened his car door when he noticed the pained expression on Teddy's face. "What's wrong, babe?"

Teddy had been having painful cramps the whole car ride. She was worrying like crazy about what could be happening with her body, with her baby. She tried to breathe deeply. "Spencer, something's wrong."

"Oh my God." He got back in the car and put his hand on Teddy's.

She felt something warm and wet seep through her underwear. She instinctively put her fingers down there, under her skirt, and when she put them back in front of her face, they were covered with blood. All the color drained from Teddy's face and Spencer looked like he was going to throw up. She was too shocked to cry. Teddy just let out a little gasping noise and wiped the blood on her skirt.

Spencer put the key back in the ignition and drove to the hospital. He was silent the entire way, but his mouth was open. He was either too surprised to close it, or he was trying to breathe out of his mouth so he wouldn't inhale the stench of Teddy's blood. Teddy was hyperventilating the whole way. She periodically checked to see if blood was still down there, and when there was, she kept wiping it on her skirt. Her whole bottom half was stained red and Spencer was worried that the seats would be stained, too. But, he didn't say anything because he was still freaking out.

After what seemed like hours, they finally turned into the emergency section of the hospital. Teddy was fading in and out of reality while everything was going on. She barely registered getting undressed, putting the hospital gown on, and getting wheeled to her room.

One of the nurses gave Teddy a pill that would get rid of anything else that had to do with the baby in her system. The whole time, Spencer had his head in his hands, trying not to cry. Teddy still wasn't registering what was happening. "Is my baby okay?" she pulled on the nurse's sleeve.

The nurse just looked at Teddy sympathetically and softly said, "No, sweetie. Your baby is gone. You had a miscarriage."

That last word broke through to Teddy and she started sobbing. Then she started screaming and another nurse had to give her a sedative. Rain started pelting the windows outside and Spencer thought it was suitable weather for such a terrible event. "This is all my fault," he cried out, to no one in particular. He stayed in Teddy's room for the duration she was sleeping. He wanted to be there when she woke up to keep her calm and to keep her company.

Spencer asked the next nurse that passed by how long Teddy would be there. "Just overnight," she replied. Spencer nodded and went back to feeling sorry for himself and Teddy.

Teddy woke up 7 the next morning. She groggily opened her eyes and found her mom to be standing over her. Teddy looked to the row of chairs that Spencer was sitting in and found him to still be there. Along with Teddy's dad. He looked like he had been crying. Spencer looked like he had been run over, he didn't get any sleep.

"Hey, honey," her mom said with a sniffle. She looked like she had been crying, too.

"Mom?" Teddy was confused. _Why am I in the hospital? _

"Spencer called and told us everything." Amy started stroking her daughter's hair. She didn't know what she was going to do about her. Amy didn't even know her daughter was pregnant, then she gets a call at 8 p.m. from Spencer saying her daughter had a miscarriage. Her and Bob went down to the hospital and got the rest of the story from Spencer. Or, at least, his version of what happened. All three of them stayed up all night, waiting for Teddy to wake up.

"What happened?" Teddy was still dazed from the sedative and didn't yet get her memory of what occurred the night before back.

Now Amy was forced to retell a story she barely knew herself. "Well, hun. You were pregnant. About three weeks along, I was told. And you lost it. You miscarried, and now you're not pregnant anymore." Teddy's dad had to leave the room. He couldn't hear that story. Not again. He couldn't stand to see her going through all this. When she's barely been 17. He thought that P.J. would be the first of his kids to deal with pregnancy. He never saw this coming. Teddy was supposed to be the good girl. The girl who went to school, studied, got good grades, hung out with friends, and came home.

"So… I'm not pregnant anymore, I lost the baby?" Teddy didn't sound as confused. Now she just sounded depressed.

Amy could only nod as she felt the stinging of new tears forming. She quickly blinked them away and hugged her daughter. Teddy finally cried. What happened to her finally sunk in.

Bob walked back in the room. "The doctor said Teddy has been discharged and we can go home when we're ready."

Amy looked at her daughter expectantly. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes. More than anything," Teddy responded quietly.

She got dressed and said goodbye to Spencer. All she could do was hold him. She wasn't sure how things were going to be between them. She just knew that home was calling her and she needed to be with her family for a while. Thank God it was summer vacation. Teddy could not imagine being in the same situation while going through school.

Spencer left and Teddy stood looking at her parents. Her dad looked upset but there was something else hiding, too. Was it shame? Regret? Embarrassment? Then she looked at her mom, at her swollen belly. She would give birth any day now. Teddy couldn't help but feel jealous and spiteful towards her mother. She had four kids, almost five. Teddy gets pregnant once and can't keep it in for even a month. Still, she was only a kid. Still in high school. _Maybe things happened for the best._ Besides, she didn't want to be attached to Spencer for the rest of her life. After Prom, it was obvious that things would never go back to the way they were. Their nasty break-up, then Teddy getting knocked-up. It didn't exactly spell romance and love in her book.

Teddy was soon back at home with her parents. They would be telling P.J. about what happened, that was certain. Teddy really hoped that they wouldn't tell Gabe anything. She had no idea how he would react to his older sister being pregnant and she didn't care to know. Teddy also hoped that P.J. wouldn't judge her. Especially since him and his ex-girlfriend went through a pregnancy scare six months ago that Amy and Bob never found out about.

…

Teddy had been home from the hospital for one month. She was even more depressed than when she had found out she was pregnant. She had lost something she didn't even know she cared about. The same sort of went for her virginity, too. She gave it to the wrong guy, on the wrong day, over the wrong circumstances. Teddy had basically stopped eating since the day she had her miscarriage. She lost about 20 lbs. and counting. Teddy hadn't talked much since that day, and she hadn't slept much, either. Her parents were doing everything they could. P.J. was doing everything he could, which wasn't much. Her and Spencer had zero contact. He didn't even bother sending her one text message to see how she was doing. Teddy was just fine with that, though. She never wanted to see that scumbag ever again. Not after everything that took place the past few months. Teddy hadn't seen Ivy much. She had only stopped by twice to try to talk to Teddy, but she wouldn't even open the door to her room. That's where she spent most of her time. Except for times when her parents convinced her to eat some food in the kitchen, with the family. Even Charlie was starting to ask questions.

"What's wrong with sissy?" She would ask with pleading and sad eyes. It pierced Teddy's soul every time Charlie looked at her with that sad and caring expression. She wanted to be okay for her sister, but everything in her life looked bleak. She wanted Charlie to have the best life she possibly could, yet there was little she or her parents could do about it. And it killed Teddy every time her parents looked at her with their pitying faces. As if they could possibly know what was going on in her head. She came to resent her mother. There was nothing that either of them could do. So Teddy went through a daze day in and day out. Barely breaking out into the world. Her parents were so worried about what was going to happen come senior year. Would they have to home school her? Just wait it out and see if she got better? Maybe she could get her GED? But there was no way that Amy nor Bob could speak to her about it. Every time they mentioned something, her eyes would become glassy and she wouldn't say anything. She'd just crawl back in her newly found shell.

Until one day, seven weeks after she lost the baby, Teddy finally had enough. She was sick of being depressed all the time. She was sick of looking like a corpse. Sick of wanting to go back to Spencer. To beg for his forgiveness or do whatever she needed to do to be back in his arms again. She just wanted to feel his warm embrace, hear his comforting words, smell his cologne. So she decided to take a shower, eat a big bowl of cereal while her family was out of the dining room, and she got dressed in something that didn't show off her ribs or skinny arms.

Teddy climbed into her car for the first time in a long time. She opened the mirror and peered at her face. Gaunt cheeks, pale lips, hollow eye sockets. Then she tried something she hadn't done in forever. She smiled. Or tried to, at least. What came out barely resembled a smile but she would have to take it. Maybe the happiness will start to come back now, she thought. She could feel a new ray of sunshine breaking in the cloudy barriers that she had put up over the past months.

Teddy adjusted her mirrors, got reacquainted with her steering with and gear shift, then backed out of the driveway.

On her way to Spencer's house.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Also, if you like the story, be sure to follow and favorite. Ta-ta! :)  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Teddy pulled into Spencer's driveway and put the car in park. She took a couple of minutes to catch her breath. Was she really going to go back to Spencer? After everything that happened, she still loved him. She gave him her virginity and he gave her his. They would forever be connected by that, and by the fact that Spencer had got her pregnant.

Teddy glanced up from the steering wheel and saw Spencer's car there. But there was another car, too. Teddy couldn't remember exactly what Spencer's parents' cars looked like, but she was pretty positive neither one looked like an old beater like the one currently parked there.

She cautiously opened the door and stepped out. Teddy knew she had to see him, or at least, she wanted to. They had departed with so many loose ends between them and they had to figure things out.

She walked very slowly up to the front door. Teddy finally found the courage to ring the doorbell. After about a minute, the door finally burst open. There was Spencer, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. His hair was disheveled, like he'd just woken up.

All the color drained from his face when he saw her. "Teddy! What are you doing here?"

Teddy looked at her shoes so she wouldn't have to see Spencer's half-naked body. "We really need to talk, Spencer. Everything's so mish-mashed between us and…" She trailed off, not really knowing what to say to him. She was starting to question why she even left the house in the first place.

All of a sudden, a figure appeared behind Spencer. "What's going on?" it asked. It was a female voice and Teddy immediately recognized it. The voice belonged to Vonnie. _That must have been her car in the driveway._ _But what reason would she have for being at Spencer's house so early in the morning?_

Then Vonnie walked right behind Spencer, putting her hands on his shoulders. "What's going on, baby?" she asked Spencer.

Teddy's eyes widened as she came into view. She was just wearing underwear, nothing else. A whole range of emotions passed through Teddy in the span of two seconds. Surprise, realization, anger, betrayal, sadness, anger again.

She gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth. Vonnie was sleeping with Spencer! Teddy felt the familiar sting in her eyes, but she held the tears back, anger taking over. "What the hell is she doing here?" Teddy demanded.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders to get Vonnie's hands off of them. "It's not what it looks like, Teddy," he said with urgency.

Teddy scoffed. "Not what it looks like? Save it, Spencer. I can't believe I ever loved you." Teddy's voice broke and the dam of tears was erupted. Before Spencer could see her cry, she turned and ran back to her car.

She could hear Spencer calling behind her, but she kept running. Teddy got in her car and backed out of his drive way for the last time. Her tears were blinding her vision but she didn't care. Teddy didn't care if she got in an accident, she didn't care if she lived or died.

Teddy barely made it back home. She was sobbing all the way to the kitchen. Nobody heard her, not that she cared. All of her family must have either been out or still asleep.

Teddy rummaged through a drawer in the kitchen. She found what she was looking for, a giant knife with a sharp blade. She ran all the way up to her room and locked the door. Then Teddy went in her bathroom and locked that door. She was crying, she was screaming. Teddy didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she had sex with Spencer, got pregnant, broke up with Spencer, lost the baby, went to Spencer's house, and saw him with her best friend.

She collapsed on the floor, leaning on the bathtub. Teddy held the knife over her face, turning it over and looking at the blade. She brought it down on her wrist. It felt good, the cold metal on her skin. She started carving her wrist, slicing it back and forth. She couldn't even feel the pain as she was digging through layers of skin. Blood was gushing from her wrist, but Teddy barely felt it, she was screaming and crying so loud. She brought the knife to her other wrist and did the same.

Her thoughts were clouded and she got tunnel vision. The blood was everywhere, now. It stained the white bathtub, the white floor, it got all over her clothes. After a while of cutting, slicing, digging, Teddy blacked out.

Her last thought before she died was, "Please don't let Charlie find me."

* * *

_**And that's the end of 'It Started on Prom Night'! What did you think of my first completed fanfic? Reviews are appreciated.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6 and EPILOGUE

_**Author's Note: I decided to do another chapter to wrap up the story more. A lot of you guys left reviews demanding it ;) so here it is! Enjoy.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX/EPILOGUE**

It was two days after Teddy had attempted suicide. She woke up in a hospital bed, with tubes and machines everywhere.

Amy was the one to find her. She was the only one in the house when she had heard screaming coming from Teddy's bathroom. She had raced in there, easily opening the doors as the locks had never worked, only to see her daughter on the ground, unconscious, and a knife clatter to the ground. She called the ambulance with tears streaming down her face. How could her daughter do this? She had always been so happy, except for lately.

So she was rushed to the hospital. Teddy had died twice while they were trying to stabilize her. But miraculously, she had pulled through. Even the doctors thought there was a slim to none chance of her making it.

Bob sent Charlie and Gabe to be with his mother, while all this business with Teddy was going on. He and Amy didn't want to scar their children, obviously, so they just told them that Teddy wasn't feeling well and had to see a doctor but everything was going to be fine with her.

When Teddy opened her eyes, she saw her parents standing over her. All she could do was cry. She knew that she had disappointed them; she hated herself for trying to take the easy way out.

Amy reached down to hug Teddy. Before she could hug her mother back, Teddy glanced at her wrists. They were completely bandaged up. She was terrified of what they looked like under the bandages. Her wrists would be permanently scarred from her stupid actions. How would she explain them to Charlie? To her own future children?

"I'm so sorry, mom," Teddy croaked out to her. Her throat was dry and the crying wasn't helping.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're getting help now," her mom said to her softly.

"I'm so thirsty," Teddy said hoarsely.

A nurse brought Teddy some water and she sipped it slowly, thinking about her life. She didn't have to commit suicide. Especially over something so stupid. She still had both her parents, she had her siblings, and her future.

ONE MONTH LATER

Teddy is staying in the mental health ward at the hospital. She still feels depressed occasionally, despite all the positive things in her life. But the doctors are optimistic she'll be released in a couple of weeks. She is visited a lot by her loving and supportive family. Yesterday, Teddy received a message from a nurse that her mom was giving birth to the newest edition to the family - a brother named Toby.

Teddy was allowed to keep some things from home during her stay. She decided to bring her video camera with her, just in case. Feeling a warmth of happiness spread through her, she pulled it out and started talking to Charlie again.

Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

_**So is that better guys? It was actually fun to write, to not have Teddy be dead. So thank you for reading and please leave a review, telling me what you thought. And I know it's short, it's just a little epilogue :) Have a nice day!  
**_


End file.
